rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cakeandcats4/RSRP Interviews/Aaron Lansing
Hello and good day, this is the interview with Aaron Lansing, otherwise known as the current King of Varrock, we're doing a bit of fourth-wall break as we conduct this interview so enjoy! 'The Interview' *Gathered on a lovely day, the interviewer would smile at the King of Varrock, gesturing for Aaron to sit in the chair opposite her.* '' ''The King of Varrock, aside that title, please tell us a little bit about yourself! *And Aaron sat, shifting around in the chair a little to get comfortable.* "Well, that depends on what you'd like to know." Well I'll first ask about who you neccessarily are and who your family is, as well as what you do for a living? "Well, for a living, I-..Sit on a pile of gold, I suppose. Making all the big decisions and all that, although it can be one hell of a boring job at times. I'd like to think I'm a fairly good person, but we've all got our share of mistakes. As for family, that'd lead into an extremely long list." Very interesting. I'm curious to know what your view on the gods are and religion as a whole? "Hah, gods. They all make their points, although very few of them stick to them. As you probably know, I'm godless. I support the fight AGAINST the gods. Not one of them deserves worship aside from Guthix, and possibly Seren. Despite any good intentions they may have, they do nothing but wreak havoc across the land. People who follow these gods, well..That depends, really. There are those who follow the principles, such as order for Saradominists, who aren't too bad. But those that straight up follow the gods themselves despite all the damage they cause, are as big of a threat as the gods themselves and should be put down as such." Thank you for the input! Now, I'm curious for you to tell us about your life goals for now, how they may have changed and how your life may have changed because of these? "My life goals..." *Aaron paused for a moment, in thought.* "Currently, my life goal would be to make Gielinor as a whole a better, safer place. While I'm entirely away of how cliché that sounds, I'd rather my childrens children not be brought up in an age where gods, demons and icyene wage war. In the past, I'd say my life goal was to start a family, to one day rule, and to do it well, which has..well..shaped my entire life, really." Insightful, from what I hear, you've committed a murder before, how did you initially deal with it? "I have done so repeatedly, and being entirely honest, I enjoy it. Some part of me just..gets this rush from extinquishing the flames from someones eyes. Presuming that you're refering to the first time I did so, well-..I cried. It wasn't intentional, and was a genuine accident, but I was very shocked. I'd never thought about killing a man before. As for how I dealt with it, I convinced myself I was right in doing what I did." * The interviewer's expression was shocked at first upon hearing this, but was otherwise satisfied with the answer. * A very interesting answer that I'm sure has impacted your life! Where do you see yourself in the future and what would you say are you proudest and worst moments in your life? "My future's set in stone, I feel. Myself remaining on the throne, my wife and children by my side. My proudest moments would have to be-..The birth of my first daughter, Elrina, and...Destroying the Armadylean Caravan passing through Draynor village during the battle between Armadyl and Bandos, with only a handfull of fighters against a squad of white knights and Armadyleans. I spent all night celebrating that one!As for the worst moments in my life, I'd have to say almost losing my first wife during childbirth, and everything that happened during my time in Morytania, which I won't go into detail about." I was actually going to ask about Morytania, what was it that you did there and why were you there in the first place? I'm also curious about that whole ordeal with Varrock. * The interviewer leaned closer, knowing that this topic of interest was considered a tragedy for Varrock and that it left a rather poignant memory for most citizens. * "The first time I was there, I was being held as a bargaining chip, as far as I could gather, although I've no idea why such a race even had NEED of a bargaining chip. I was initially captured during the opening battle of the siege, at the eastern wall, against the Vyres there, whereas the other walls had juveniles, juvenites and bloodvelds attacking. I ended up unconcious and captured. After a short while I was taken to Darkmeyer, the only REAL city in Morytania, which was filled with the unholy hellspawn. After being shown around there, I ended up dumped in the slum district, Meiyerditch. Eventually I was able to break out with the help of the Myreque there. After returning home and participating in the battle to reclaim the salve, I found myself captured yet again inside the temple, only this time, my heart was torn from my body." How terrible! And what did you do from there? "I was held in a cave for months, with Magnus, the guard captain of Varrock at the time, who was also captured during the salve reclaimation. I was forced to flay people from my own city, people who expected me to protect them. I was made to cook them for the mutts across the Salve, too. I'll never forgive myself for doing those things, even though I had no control over my body while doing them. Eventually, Magnus got himself turned into a vampyre so he could break me free, and then with a bit of luck, we managed to revert his affliction before it took any sort of permenant hold over him. I owe the man my life and my freedom." I'm sure you and two have a very notable relationship. Speaking of relationships, how are your views on your family, the Vekons, and what are your views on the Vekon heritage? *Aarons response was little more than a frown accompanied by a thumbs-down.* "Aside from my siblings, I deteste that heritage." I'm sorry to hear that. My next question is what would you regard as your most obscure piece of knowledge or study that you have learned? "I'd have to say necromancy. While I'm not a practicing necromancer by any means, and I never will be, I've a great deal of knowledge of the art due to notes passed on to me." I'm sure you're quite knowledgeable in that art. Now, my final question, would be what is your mantra for ruling as a king? "Did I mention that I hate interviews? Absolutely hate them. I've never really though about it before, but I suppose my mantra would be something along the lines of 'Once you doubt yourself, you've already lost'. A king should never doubt the decisions he's made." * The interviewer seemed slightly offended at this but nodded it off. * What a wise saying... now I won't push any more questions on you since you seem not to enjoy interviews... * The interviewer smiled and rose from her chair, giving a hearty handshake to the king, satisifed with her interview. * '' *Aaron reached out to return the shake, seemingly not caring about the fact he may have just offended the interviewer. He was only giving an honest opinion.* '' "Enjoy your day!" '' * The interviewer smiled, nodding to the king as the interview was officially over. * '' So there's the end of it! Hope you enjoyed reading~ Nominate more people if you'd like to see them interviewed here. ~Alli Category:Blog posts